Black Molly
by HailsStorm
Summary: And when his limber fingers strike the keys, a jolt of heaven ricochets off her lungs. [One-Shot]


**A/N:**

**Hails: Okay, well, I'm alive. After like, what, three years? I don't know. But I'm gonna get some things out of the way:**

**1) For anyone who knew me when I was sixteen-ish years old... I am sorry you had to witness that. **

**2) Read my profile, there are more details there of what's going on in my life at the mo and for my content status. It's all there since I don't want to overcrowd this author's note with random personal gunk. **

**Anyway, this story came about after some nostalgia hit me like a truck and the plot bunnies for Cole's mother wouldn't leave me alone. Killer Queen by Queen just felt so fitting.**

* * *

_'If you have the time, I have a surprise for you.'_

Javocha practically carries her through its streets, calling to her in the gentle ripples of the earth—a soft, swaying waltz only she knows. The city sights and sounds swirl around her in sequins, rhinestones, and ebonies and ivories until she's at the door of a quaint little house. As soon as she steps inside, she's flooded with the smell of rich, black coffee and ginger tea, the gentle playing of a piano drifts into the front room.

She steps in time with the music, hitting each key with the balls of feet, heavy on them with her boots. If Lou didn't know she was here seconds ago, he did now. Despite that, she slips into his studio where his hands dance up and down the keyboard of a magnificent grand piano. Deep brown eyes meet her's in their simmering coalescence of honey and liquid gold.

The final notes of the song fizz out pleasantly as Lou rises from the bench with a gesture inviting her into his arms. She smiles and dashes to him, hugging him tightly before planting a sweet peck on his cheek, at which he turns bright red.

"Lily, my darling, you made it." He says to her. His singer's voice is that perfect raspy she adores.

"You said you had a surprise for me," She returns. She already knows what it, Lou is so steady and predictable just like the ground upon which she walks and bends to her will. "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Lou says, plunking back down onto the bench. He warms up his hands on the board all while looking at her. "Anywhere you like. It's all for your taking."

Lily slides onto the piano and lounges over it though not with the ballerina's grace one would expect. Rather, she has a different type of grace, smooth and slow and thoughtfully weighted. The grace of a warrior who still can't believe a musician is the one who returns her affection. He clears his throat, gives her a wink and starts a beating, repeating snapping before turning it into sweet, low chords and starts singing. She nods her head along, taking in each word with an evergrowing grin because it's just so her and _he knows it _and _she knows he knows it. _She can already feel the lyrics rooting into her brain, the beginnings of a mental tree that she'll find herself humming along to at the most inappropriate moments.

_And oh, Wu will hate it. _

She doesn't care.

She sidles up closer to the music stand where his loose papers are just barely aloft. Her waves of dark hair cascade down her shoulders like a roaring waterfall. Lou shares her stare, languidly letting his eyelids fall into it that flattering look he gets when he's thinking of her.

_"Drop of a hat she's as willing as, playful as a pussy cat,"_ He choruses out to her.

Lily curls her hand into a claw and flirtatiously curves it toward him, whispering out a purring growl. He keeps singing and she can't help but laugh, loud and melodiously and raucously and she hopes it fills him with an overflowing desire for love and devotion that she gets when he tries to serenades her. She's so in love she's helpless.

He whistles out the next bit of the tune and she turns onto her back and stretches out on the piano like a lazy cat in a path of sunlight. Except she's absorbing music, letting it run its course through her blood and muscles like a rushing waterfall.

_"She's a Killer Queen," _Lou carols, eagerly, matching her earlier enthusiastic laugh. And when his limber fingers strike the keys, a jolt of heaven ricochets of her lungs and leaves her breathless. _"Gunpowder, gelatine. Dynamite with a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind~" _

Lily doesn't know if he made this song up himself or if it's from one of the many records he puts on when they kiss and cuddle and feed each other cake. Either way, she revels in the music, silently whispering the words when Lou repeats them.

_"And oh, if you have the time..."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hails: So, uh, kudos to you if you figure out who I named Lily after. It's a toughie, though, heads up. :p**

**But yeah, anyway, if you liked, feel free to leave a nice comment or review. Support ya fanfic writers!**

**Stay savvy. **


End file.
